Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl was an annual pay-per-view in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) held in the month of September from 1993 through 2000. The name was derived from the fall edition of Clash of the Champions, called "Fall Brawl". It was considered by many as WCW's answer to the World Wrestling Federation's (WWF) annual Survivor Series pay-per-view due to the main event WarGames match held during most of the Fall Brawl shows. WWE for Extreme have owned the rights to Fall Brawl since they purchased WCW in 2001, however to date, they have not yet produced their own version of the event. Fall Brawl dates and venues 1993 Fall Brawl 1993: War Games took place on September 19, 1993 from the Astro Arena in Houston, Texas. *Dark match: Erik Watts defeated Bobby Eaton **Watts forced Eaton to submit with an STF. *Lord Steven Regal (with Sir William) defeated Ricky Steamboat to win the WCW World Television Championship (17:05) **Regal pinned Steamboat with a bridging German suplex after Sir William hit him with an umbrella. *Charlie Norris defeated Big Sky (4:34) **Norris pinned Sky after a big boot. *Too Cold Scorpio and Marcus Bagwell defeated The Equalizer and Paul Orndorff (10:46) **Scorpio pinned Equalizer with a 450 Splash. *Ice Train defeated Shanghai Pierce (with Tex Slazenger) (3:27) **Train pinned Pierce with a powerslam. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) (with Missy Hyatt) defeated Arn Anderson and Paul Roma to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (23:58) **Knobbs pinned Roma after Sags hit an elbow drop while the referee was distracted. *Cactus Jack defeated Yoshi Kwan (with Harley Race) (3:38) **Jack pinned Kwan after the double-arm DDT. *Rick Rude defeated Ric Flair to win the WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (30:47) **Rude pinned Flair after punching him with brass knuckles while Flair had Rude locked in the Figure 4. **It was originally advertised as an NWA World Heavyweight title match, but on September 1, WCW withdrew from the NWA. WCW kept the Big Gold Belt that represented the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at the time and renamed it the WCW International World Heavyweight Championship. *Sting, Davey Boy Smith, Dustin Rhodes and The Shockmaster (with Road Warrior Animal) defeated Sid Vicious, Vader and Harlem Heat (Kole and Kane) (with Harley Race and Col. Robert Parker) in a WarGames match (16:39) **Shockmaster forced Kole to submit with a Bear hug. **Shockmaster replaced Road Warrior Hawk, who was advertised but was injured. 1994 Fall Brawl 1994: War Games took place on September 18, 1994 from the Roanoke Civic Center in Roanoke, Virginia. *Dark match: Brad Armstrong and Brian Armstrong defeated Bad Attitude (Steve Keirn and Bobby Eaton) *Johnny B. Badd defeated Lord Steven Regal to win the WCW World Television Championship (11:08) **Badd pinned Regal with a backslide. *Kevin Sullivan (with Dave Sullivan) defeated Cactus Jack in a Loser Leaves WCW match (6:08) **Sullivan pinned Jack after Cactus inadvertently collided with Dave Sullivan in the ring. *Steve Austin vs. WCW United States Heavyweight Champion Ricky Steamboat never took place (0:00) **Steamboat suffered a back injury and was too hurt to compete, so WCW Commissioner Nick Bockwinkel awarded the title to Austin by forfeit. **This was Steamboat's last appearance in WCW as he was fired shortly thereafter and decided to retire from the ring. *Jim Duggan defeated Steve Austin to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (0:35) **Duggan pinned Austin after a backdrop and a splash. *Pretty Wonderful (Paul Orndorff and Paul Roma) defeated Stars 'n' Stripes (The Patriot and Marcus Alexander Bagwell) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (12:54) **Roma pinned Bagwell after Orndorff hit his piledriver on Bagwell on the floor and rolled him back into the ring. *Vader defeated Sting and The Guardian Angel in a Triangle Elimination match (30:22 total) **Vader pinned The Guardian Angel after Harley Race headbutted him (7:04) **Vader and Sting wrestled to a time-limit draw (10:00); referee Nick Patrick declared the match will continue with a overtime period of five minutes. **Vader and Sting wrestled to a time limit draw on overtime (5:00); referee Nick Patrick declared the match will continue under sudden death, where there must be a winner. **Vader won the match on sudden death when a masked man attacked Sting while Race and Guardian Angel brawled and caught Patrick's attention; Sting had knocked Vader down first but Vader got up before Patrick turned his back to the action and declared Vader the winner (8:18) **As per a pre-match stipulation Vader became number one contender for Hulk Hogan's WCW World Heavyweight Championship. *Team Rhodes (The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags), Dusty Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes) defeated The Stud Stable (Terry Funk, Arn Anderson, Bunkhouse Buck and Col. Robert Parker) in a WarGames match (19:05) **Parker submitted as Dusty Rhodes had him locked in the Figure Four leglock while Knobbs and Sags dropped repeated elbows on him. ***This match was replayed on the final edition of WCW WorldWide on March 21, 2001. 1995 Fall Brawl 1995: War Games took place on September 17, 1995 from the Asheville Civic Center in Asheville, North Carolina. *''Main Event'' match: Big Bubba Rogers defeated Mark Thorn (1:04) **Rogers pinned Thorne. *Main Event match: Disco Inferno defeated Joey Maggs (2:33) **Inferno pinned Maggs. *''Main Event'' match: Alex Wright fought Eddie Guerrero to a no-contest (6:36) *''Main Event'' match: The American Males (Marcus Bagwell and Scotty Riggs) defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) (4:15) **Bagwell pinned Knobbs. *Johnny B. Badd defeated Brian Pillman (29:14) **Badd pinned Pillman after a double cross-body block to become number one contender for the WCW United States Championship. **The match ended in a 20-minute time limit draw, and was in sudden death overtime *Sgt. Craig Pittman defeated Cobra (1:22) **Pittman forced Cobra to submit with the Code Red. **After Cobra entered the ring, an army cadet came to ringside to deliver a message from Pittman. Pittman then made his entrance by rappelling from the top of the arena, and attacking Cobra from behind. *Diamond Dallas Page (with the Diamond Doll and Max Muscle) defeated The Renegade to win the WCW World Television Championship (8:07) **Page pinned Renegade following a Diamond Cutter. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri) defeated Bunkhouse Buck and Dick Slater (with Col. Robert Parker) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (16:49) **Stevie pinned Buck after the Nasty Boys hit him with his own boot. *Arn Anderson defeated Ric Flair (22:37) **Anderson pinned Flair after a DDT. *The Hulkamaniacs (Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Lex Luger and Sting) (with Jimmy Hart) defeated The Dungeon of Doom (Kamala, The Zodiac, The Shark and Meng (with The Taskmaster) in a WarGames match (18:47) **Hogan forced Zodiac to submit with a chinlock. **Per a prematch stipulation, Hogan got five minutes alone with The Taskmaster. **During those five minutes, The Giant interrupted and attacked Hogan, injuring his neck. **Lex Luger was a replacement for Vader, who had left the promotion a week prior to the event. The substitution was announced on the previous Monday Nitro. 1996 Fall Brawl 1996: War Games took place on September 15, 1996 from the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (13:07) **Page pinned Guerrero after a diamond cutter. *Ice Train (with Teddy Long) defeated Scott Norton in a Submission match (7:08) **Train forced Norton to submit with a Full Nelson. *Konnan (with Jimmy Hart) defeated Juventud Guerrera to retain the AAA Heavyweight Championship (13:45) **Konnan pinned Guerrera after a splash mountain sitout-powerbomb. ** Before the match, while Guerrera was making his way to the ring, he tripped over the stairs. *Chris Benoit defeated Chris Jericho (14:36) **Benoit pinned Jericho with a back superplex. *Rey Mysterio, Jr. defeated Super Caló to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (15:47) **Mysterio pinned Calo after a hurricanrana, which saw Mysterio springboarding from one ring to the other. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri) defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (15:31) **Booker pinned Knobbs after Sherri interfered and hit Knobbs with Parker's cane. *The Giant defeated Randy Savage (7:47) **Giant pinned Savage after Hollywood Hogan interfered, allowing Scott Hall and Kevin Nash to enter the ring and attacked Savage as referee Nick Patrick was admonishing Giant. *Team nWo (Hollywood Hogan, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash and nWo Sting) (with Ted DiBiase) defeated Team WCW (Lex Luger, Ric Flair, Arn Anderson and Sting) in a WarGames match (18:15) **nWo Sting and Hogan forced Luger to submit with a combination of the Scorpion Deathlock and a reverse chinlock. **Due to Team WCW doubting his allegiance, Sting abandoned Luger, Flair, and Anderson shortly after entering and the match became a 4-on-3 handicap match. **After the match Randy Savage came out to attack Hogan, only to be beaten down by the entire nWo. Miss Elizabeth was also attacked after she came down to plead with Hogan to stop. 1997 Fall Brawl 1997: War Games took place on September 14, 1997 from the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *Eddy Guerrero defeated Chris Jericho to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (17:19) **Guerrero pinned Jericho after a Frog Splash. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) (with Ted DiBiase) defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (11:44) **Rick pinned Booker after a German Suplex/Lariat combination. *Alex Wright defeated Último Dragón to retain the WCW World Television Championship (18:43) **Wright pinned Dragon with a German Suplex. *Jeff Jarrett (with Debra) defeated Dean Malenko (14:53) **Jarrett forced Malenko to submit with the Figure-Four Leglock. *Wrath and Mortis (with James Vandenberg) defeated The Faces of Fear (Meng and The Barbarian) (12:22) **Wrath pinned Meng after a Death Penalty. *The Giant defeated Scott Norton (5:27) **Giant pinned Norton after a chokeslam. *Lex Luger and Diamond Dallas Page defeated Scott Hall and Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) in a No Disqualification match (10:19) **Luger pinned Hall with a roll-up. *The nWo (Buff Bagwell, Kevin Nash, Syxx and Konnan) defeated The Four Horsemen (Chris Benoit, Steve McMichael, Ric Flair and Curt Hennig) in a WarGames match (19:37) **Team nWo won the match after Hennig turned on the Horsemen. **McMichael surrendered for the Horsemen in order to get the nWo to stop attacking Flair, after which Hennig slammed Flair's head in between the cage door and the cage structure. 1998 Fall Brawl 1998: War Games took place on September 13, 1998 from the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *The British Bulldog and Jim Neidhart defeated The Dancing Fools (Alex Wright and Disco Inferno) (11:03) **Bulldog pinned Inferno after a Running Powerslam. *Chris Jericho defeated Pyriteberg to retain the WCW World Television Championship (1:15) **Jericho forced the fake Goldberg to submit with the Walls of Jericho *Ernest Miller defeated Norman Smiley (5:04) **Miller pinned Smiley after a Spinning Wheel Kick. *Rick Steiner fought Scott Steiner (with Buff Bagwell) to a no-contest (5:30) **The match was ended after Bagwell pretended to re-injure his neck. *Juventud Guerrera defeated Silver King to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (8:36) **Guerrera pinned King after a 450 Splash. *Saturn defeated Raven (with Kanyon and Lodi) in a Raven's Rules match (14:04) **Saturn pinned Raven after a Death Valley Driver. **As per a prematch stipulation, Saturn's victory freed The Flock from Raven's control; if Saturn had lost, he would have had to become Raven's servant. **During the match, Kidman interfered on Saturn's behalf. *Dean Malenko defeated Curt Hennig (with Rick Rude) by disqualification (7:38) **Hennig was disqualified after Rude attacked Malenko. *Konnan defeated Scott Hall (with Vincent) (12:03) **Konnan forced Hall to submit with the Tequila Sunrise. *Team WCW (Diamond Dallas Page, Roddy Piper, and The Warrior) defeated nWo Hollywood (Hollywood Hogan, Bret Hart, and Stevie Ray) and nWo Wolfpac (Kevin Nash, Sting, Lex Luger) in a WarGames match (20:06) **Page pinned Stevie Ray after a Diamond Cutter. **As a result of Page getting the pinfall victory; Page earned a shot at the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at Halloween Havoc. **For the first time ever in a WarGames match, pinfalls were allowed. 1999 Fall Brawl 1999 took place on September 12, 1999 from the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. This was the first Fall Brawl not to have a War Games Match. *Rey Mysterio, Jr., Eddy Guerrero and Billy Kidman defeated Vampiro and The Insane Clown Posse (Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope) (14:14) **Kidman pinned Vampiro after a Shooting star press. *Lenny Lane (with Lodi) defeated Kaz Hayashi to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (12:09) **Lane pinned Hayashi after a Blow Pop Drop. *The First Family (Hugh Morrus and Brian Knobbs) (with Jimmy Hart) defeated The Revolution (Dean Malenko and Shane Douglas) in a No Disqualification match (9:26) **Morrus pinned Malenko after a No Laughing Matter. *Rick Steiner defeated Perry Saturn to retain the WCW World Television Championship (9:23) **Steiner pinned Saturn after a Steiner Bulldog. *Berlyn (with The Wall) defeated Jim Duggan (7:58) **Berlyn pinned Duggan after a Hangman's Neckbreaker. **Duggan was a replacement for Buff Bagwell, who kayfabe arrived late to the arena. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The West Texas Rednecks (Barry Windham and Kendall Windham) (with Curt Hennig) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (13:05) **Booker pinned Kendall after a Missile Dropkick. *Sid Vicious defeated Chris Benoit to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (11:48) **Vicious pinned Benoit after a powerbomb. *Goldberg defeated Diamond Dallas Page (9:04) **Goldberg pinned Page after a Jackhammer. *Sting defeated Hulk Hogan to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (15:21) **Sting put an unconscious Hogan in the Scorpion Deathlock after knocking him out with a baseball bat and Hogan failed to respond to his arm being raised three times by referee Charles Robinson. **The outcome of the match played out due to large amounts of interference. Diamond Dallas Page was the first to interfere, attacking referee Nick Patrick and then hit the Diamond Cutter on Hogan. After Hogan kicked out Page attacked Patrick with the Diamond Cutter and took him out of the match. Bret Hart then came out to attack Page while Hogan forced Sting to the outside. Sid Vicious entered the ring to attack Hogan but was quickly taken out with the Big Boot. **Hogan then intercepted a bat-wielding Lex Luger as he tried to interfere; Sting then took the bat after Luger had dropped it and assaulted Hogan with it. After the match, Sting and Luger celebrated in the middle of the ring. 2000 Fall Brawl 2000 took place on September 17, 2000 from the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York. *Elix Skipper (with Major Gunns) defeated Kwee Wee (with Paisley) to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (11:03) **Skipper pinned Kwee Wee after an Overdrive. *The Misfits In Action (Cpl. Cajun, Lt. Loco and Sgt. AWOL) defeated 3 Count (Shannon Moore, Evan Karagias, and Shane Helms) (10:25) **Cajun pinned Helms after a Whiplash 2000. *The Harris Brothers (Ron and Don) defeated KroniK (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) in a First Blood Chain match (6:37) **The Harris Brothers won when Adams began to bleed. *Lance Storm (with Major Gunns) defeated General Rection (with Jim Duggan as Special Guest Enforcer) to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (6:46) **Storm forced Rection to submit with the Maple Leaf. **Jim Duggan turned on MIA and joined Team Canada. *The Filthy Animals (Disco Inferno, Rey Mysterio, Jr., Juventud Guerrera, Konnan, and Tygress), Big Vito and Paul Orndorff fought The Natural Born Thrillers (Mark Jindrak, Sean O'Haire, Mike Sanders, Chuck Palumbo, Shawn Stasiak, Reno and Johnny the Bull) to a no contest in an Elimination match (16:34) **O'Haire pinned Konnan after a Chartbuster from Inferno (6:00) **Reno pinned Inferno after a Snake Eyes (6:53) **Reno pinned Vito after a Snake Eyes (8:43) **Mysterio pinned Reno after a Diving leg drop low blow with Guerrera's help (10:45) **O'Haire pinned Guerrera after a Seanton Bomb (12:08) **Orndorff pinned Johnny after a Spike Piledriver (13:28) **O'Haire pinned Orndorff after he suffered a stinger while piledriving Jindrak (16:34) **Referee Charles Robinson stopped the match two minutes later due to Orndorff's injury. **The next night on WCW Monday Nitro, the match was resumed with the remaining competitors. Mysterio and Tygress won the match. *Shane Douglas and Torrie Wilson defeated Billy Kidman and Madusa in a Scaffold match (5:01) **Douglas and Wilson won when Wilson climbed down the opposite side of the scaffold. *Sting defeated The Great Muta and Vampiro (with The Insane Clown Posse (Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope)) in a Triangle match (5:12) **Sting pinned Muta after a Scorpion Deathdrop. *Mike Awesome defeated Jeff Jarrett in a Bunkhouse Brawl (9:04) **Awesome pinned Jarrett after Sting interfered and hit Jarrett with the Scorpion Deathdrop. **During the match, Jarrett hit Gary Coleman with a guitar. *Scott Steiner (with Midajah and Vince Russo) defeated Goldberg in a No Disqualification match (13:50) **Steiner won by TKO after putting an unconscious Goldberg in the Steiner Recliner. *Booker T defeated Kevin Nash in a Caged Heat to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (9:02) **Booker pinned Nash after a Book End. See also *World Championship Wrestling *Clash of the Champions Category:1993 in wrestling Category:1994 in wrestling Category:1995 in wrestling Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:Pay-Per-Views